


Photograph

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Little Things [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Future Fic, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No no, never never, uh uh uh.

* * *

The photograph remained glossy and stiff, though the print had yellowed with age. The upper corners had gotten bent somehow, and a tear patched with clear tape on the back. The colors had faded; the rich hues of her dad's, uncle's and brother's hair tarnished from gold to brown, and her mom's hair had dulled to almost white.

Still, Becca could look at that photograph, taken so long ago, when she was only a few months old and Simon toddling, and see the shining smiles on her family's faces.

The love shining out of that old photo had never died.

* * *


End file.
